The Ultimate Decision
by kittykat182
Summary: **CH 4 UP**I've finally written the romance part!** Tenchi has made his dicision, but where will he go from there? Based soley on th OVA! Please review! I'll give you a corrot.
1. Tenchi Snaps

Hello! Well this is my first fan fic ever! I hope you like it. Please review!!!  
  
Well, the usual : I don't own Tenchi or any of the charcters, but I still wish I did.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
The ultimate decision : when to go to Juri.   
That single thought haunted Tenchi every day.   
Maybe after high school. Maybe after college.   
Maybe now. Maybe never.   
It all depended on them.   
They were the ones that mattered.  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
"Tenchi!!!!"  
  
"Good morning, Tenchi-sama."  
  
"Tenchi, sit next to me!"  
  
"Why would he want to sit with you Demon?"  
  
"It's not my fault 'Tenchi-sama' has good taste!"  
  
"What are you talking about? I am ten times more beautiful than you are!"  
  
*sigh* Don't they ever get tired of arguing day in and day out?.....My plans are never going to work....  
  
"Tenchi-sama?! Are you feeling well?" Tenchi snapped out of his reverie to see Ayeka's worried face inches before his own. Ryoko, who was hanging on his shirt sleeve, shoved her away.  
  
"Tenchi? I know. That woman would make anyone sick! Let's get you into bed..." Ryoko began pulling Tenchi of the floor into the air.  
  
"Don't you dare! Ryoko!" Ayeka was hanging onto Tenchi shoes trying to pull them back on the ground. "How can you be so shameless?"  
  
Meanwhile, Sasami, Mihoshi, and Washu were standing in the kitchen doorway making bets on who would win todays morning fight.  
  
"THAT"S IT!"   
  
Ayeka let out a small yell. Ryoko almost dropped Tenchi, her jaw growing slack. The gamblers be the kitchen starred on with amazement.  
  
Tenchi pulled Ryoko's hands off his shirt and fell to the ground in a heap. "Enough!" He stood up and walked to the front door, the girls walking/floating behind.  
  
"I have had enough of this. Why can't anyone in this house exist without trying to kill anyone else? Can't you stop fighting for 10 minutes?" Tenchi stood with his hand on the door. By now Ayeka was crying. "When the two of you have figured out how to live together let me know and I'll come back. Until then, I'll be staying at my grandfather's house." With that and a slammed door, Tenchi was gone.  
  
"Tenchi Oni-chan! Please eat something!" Sasami ran after him with two pieces of toast and a piece of fruit.   
  
"Well, that's that." Washu folded an arm behind her head and headed back to her lab, picking up a glass of juice on the way.  
  
Ryoko and Ayeka were left behind with Mihoshi who was trying to get them to make up. But they were both too busy crying to pay any attention.  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~ 


	2. Good Bye Carrot Fields....

HI! Wow, I didn't realize how short my first chapter was. Gomen! This one is longer. Hope you like it. Well,   
I forgot to mention this in my first chapter, but PLEASE remember that this fanfic is based ONLY on the   
OVA. There are no references whatsoever to TV, Tokyo, Pretty Sammy, or any of the movies! That's why   
Kyone isn't in it and why there is no Nagi and so on and so forth. But please give it a chance! Please review!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The loud slam of the sliding door startled Yosho out of his meditation. His eyes focussed on a very angry Tenchi, chewing on his last bit of toast.   
He watched as his favorite grandson plopped on the floor, put his elbows on his knees, and his head in his hands.  
  
Yosho waited for Tenchi to calm down. He knew that if he asked for an explanation, he wouldn't get one. He didn't have long to wait.  
  
"Why do they have to behave like this? I'm always caught in the middle. I've gotten used to it mostly, but...Sometimes it's just too much. I wish   
they could see that."  
  
Tenchi sat there for several minutes wanting his grandfather to offer some advice. Finally he lifted his head....And got hit in the face with the pillow   
Yosho had been sitting on.  
  
"Ahh! What the hell was that for!"  
  
"They are waiting for you to choose Tenchi! You are to indecisive. You are hurting them boy. They can't go on forever waiting for you to choose   
between them just so they can go forward with their lives!"   
  
Tenchi felt like hiding in the woodwork, but he had to say something...  
  
"Ry...oko....."  
  
Yosho paused in his lecture trying to put together the word he just heard.  
  
"Nani? What did you say?"  
  
I have already chosen grandfather. Ryoko. I love her. But it's more than that." Tenchi let his voice drop off. He REALLY didn't want to tell Yosho   
what he had been planning, and was hoping that now he already knew. "...Well?"  
  
Yosho studied Tenchi for a few minutes. "Well? Well what? When is the wedding?"  
  
"Huh?" Tenchi sat there with a stupified expression on his face.  
  
"You ARE going to tell them aren't you?" Yosho held his breath waiting for Tenchi's answer.  
  
"But, Grandfather! What about Ayeka?!"  
  
"What about her? You shouldn't worry about her. She will eventually get over you and fall in love with some noble at Juri. She got over me easily   
enough...She can't stay here forever you know."  
  
Now Tenchi was really confused! "But. I thought that...." Tenchi was silent, collecting his thoughts for a few minutes. "When Ryoko was captured  
by Kagoto, you said you wanted Ayeka and I to be together, that we were closer in age and all that..."  
  
Yosho was stunned. He didn't even think Tenchi remembered that!  
  
"Yes. I thought that if you were to go to Juri one day, you would have to marry Ayeka. I really did think once that you could take my place as the   
crown prince. But I had come to think that you were content here on Earth."  
  
**Well, this is it! OUT WITH IT TENCHI! It's now or never!** Tenchi's palms were sweating, he couldn't belive he was finally going to tell his grandfather.  
  
"Actually grandfather, I...I do want to go to Juri." He looked Yosho square in the eyes and prayed he wouldn't laugh or be angry at him.  
  
  
~*~silence of the lambs~*~.......  
.......  
................  
..........................  
  
  
"The pin drops." Yosho took back his pillow and sat down on it. "This is going to be a longer discussion than I had originally thought. I'll make tea."  
  
Tenchi was nearly shaking from being so nervous. He was grateful for this break and relaxed while the tea was being made. Yosho picked up the   
teapot and poured two cups, handing one to Tenchi. They drank the first cup in silence and on the second Yosho began to talk.  
  
"Let's lay out all the facts on the table: You are in love with Ryoko. You want to one day be king of Juri. But, if you are to be king you must marry a   
pure blooded Jurian Royal. That would probably mean Ayeka, but not necessarily. Not unless you marry either Sasami, when she grows up, or a   
lower classed royal in Juri. You are aware of all this, aren't you Tenchi?" Yosho had said all this while looking into Tenchi's eyes, looking for anything   
that could hold relevance. Flashes of confusion, anger, indifference. He saw nothing except determination. That, and ambition. Something Yosho   
never thought he would see in his quiet grandson.   
  
Yes, Tenchi knew all this. He had, in fact, thought about little else since Kagoto's defeat. He knew he could do it.  
  
"Have you come up with any kind of solution to this Tenchi?" Yosho knew of one possible solution, and wondered if Tenchi and thought of it yet.  
  
"Well, I've come up with several, but I don't know how I could pull any of them off." Tenchi said this looking rather shame-faced. Again, Yosho wondered   
what he had thought of.  
  
"Just name one and we'll go from there." Yosho gentlely prodded Tenchi on.  
  
"The one that seems most likely, and the option I hate the most, is that I marry both Ayeka and Ryoko. That's what bothers me the most about Juri.   
You're father made the law that the king must have one wife of pure blood and another from a different planet. I couldn't do that Grandfather. If I even asked   
Ryoko and Ayeka to agree to that, they would hate me. And I wouldn't be able to blame them..." Tenchi finished off his second cup of tea and put the   
cup on the table. "Not only that, no matter what I do, one of them will feel betrayed. That they were in one way or another put second. What do you think?"  
  
Yosho approved of his grandson's thoughtfulness. It would come in handy later on in dealing with Tenchi's great grandfather. But, even so, this wasn't the time   
for it.  
  
"Tenchi, I think that, in the world of intergalactic politics, that is the best solution that ANYONE could come up with. But you can't worry about it right now."  
  
Hearing this, Tenchi's jaw almost hit the table. "But Grandfather!"  
  
"Tenchi! Silence! No talking. Only action. That is if you are certain of your goal. Will you take my place or not?"  
  
Tenchi was flabbergasted. Yosho clearly expected an answer NOW. And if Tenchi said yes now, that was it. Good bye carrot fields. Hello planetary rule.   
Could he REALLY do that? Just like that? Sure, he knew he wanted to go to Juri, and he had thought seriously about being king, but was he ready to   
do the job yet?   
  
If he said yes now, there would be no going back. Ever. 


	3. A Dream

Time for shameless advertising. If you're confuzzeled about all the family ties in the OVA, come to my web site! It's all   
about Tenchi's family. It has a family chart, explains who's related to who, and there is a small picture gallery. Sign the   
guest book!  
  
And, of course, PLEeeeAaaase review! Let me know if you like my fanfic, cus' if no one does, I'll stop posting it!  
  
Attention Everyone. This is the end of the first section. The next section will be 4 years from now! Just to let you know.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
There was red light everywhere. Something, or someone, was holding Sasami back.She cried out for Tsunami to help her,   
but there was no answer for her. Instead, the screams of the dying echoed in her ears.   
  
"Tsunami! Help me! Where are you? Tenchi? Where are you Tenchi? Please, Someone!!"  
  
When she looked down at her feet she saw nothing but pools of red everywhere. The redness reached up to grab her feet and   
pull her down. Sasami kicked at it and tried to break free of whatever was holding her so she could run away, but she couldn't.  
As she struggled, the screams morphed into laughter. When she looked up, a tall woman with strange blue-purple eyes   
stared down at her. Behind her were two shadowed figures, one with with bulky clothing and straight hair, the other was slightly shorter   
with spiky hair.   
  
**Like Ryoko's**Sasami thought dazedly.  
  
The tall woman lifted her hand. Her fingers looked like the talons of a hunting bird. In between her fingers Sasami could make   
out two people scrambling to get away from her. One was Ryoko. The other was Tenchi.   
  
**Why does she have Ryoko and Ni-chan? Why doesn't Ryoko fly away?**  
  
Suddenly The woman used her other hand to pick Ryoko up, and dropped her into the red pools of light below. The hand   
holding Tenchi began to close. He started screaming as the hand got tighter, and Sasami tried even more to get loose to   
help him.   
  
"No! Don't take Tenchi away! You can't have him, he's ours! Please don't take him away, Tokimi. Please!"  
  
Tenchi stopped screaming. White light shown from between the woman's fingers, there was a humming noise, and then there   
was a blinding flash and everything went black.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"Tenchi Ni-chan! Tenchi!" Sasami knocked again on Tenchi's door and no response came. She was getting frightened. Had   
whoever was in the dream come back?  
  
"TENCHI!!" Sasami yelled at the door, tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
The door flew open and in the doorway stood a very bleary-eyed Tenchi. Sasami flew her arms around him, and, try as he might, Tenchi   
couldn't get her to let go. So he pulled her into his room and closed the door.  
  
"Sasami? I'm right here, please stop crying." Tenchi knelt down and held the little girl until she calmed down.  
  
"Tenchi! I had that dream again. That lady tried to take you away. Only this time it was so much worse! Tenchi, please don't ever go   
away again!"  
  
Tenchi felt horrible. He figured that his leaving earlier that morning had caused Sasami's nightmare.   
  
"I'm sorry Sasami-chan. Im not going anywhere. I promise. No one will take me away." He comforted her the best he could, but she   
still hadn't let go of him. "Would you like to sleep with me tonight?" She didn't answer, but he felt her nod against his chest. "Alright"   
Tenchi stood up, picked up Sasami, and carried her to his bed. By the time he had pulled the covers over her small frame, she had   
fallen asleep, still clinging to him. A sudden thought popped into Tenchi's head, **I want to have kids** He laughed silently and went   
back to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tenchi woke up to an intruder knocking on his forehead.  
  
"Wake-y, wake-y Prince of Juri!"  
  
Gradually a face surrounded by a mane of red spiky hair appeared as Tenchi's eyes came into focus.  
  
"Washu-chan? Ohayo..What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to get you up this morning. Ryoko was too scarred to come up after you're outburst yesterday." Here Washu gave Tenchi  
evil grin. "Besides Tenchi, it's almost noon."  
  
"Nani!?!" Washu laughed as Tenchi sprung out of bed and grabbed at the clock, holding it an inch in front of his face.  
"I can't believe this. I missed school! My teachers are gunna kill me!" As he said this he slumped back onto his bed.  
  
"Oh, I think this will turn out for the best. Would you mind coming to my lab when you're done getting dressed? Good. Arigatou Tenchi."   
  
Before Tenchi had a chance to say no, she was gone.  
  
**It's for the best. I need to talk to her anyways. I can't believe I'm going to ask her to run MORE tests on me!....**  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
On the way to the lab, Tenchi spotted Ryoko napping on the ceiling beams.  
  
"Ryoko!"  
  
Ryoko woke up, and when she saw Tenchi looked like she was going to cry again.  
  
"Tenchi! Are you still mad at me?" She gave a big sniff.  
  
"No, I've calmed down. I wasn't myself yesterday. Gomennasai." Tenchi gave a little bow to Ryoko. She gave a squeal of joy and flew over to him.  
  
"Do you think we could go make up?" Ryoko gave him a hug and, with one hand pulled his face closer to her own.  
  
Tenchi paused for a moment. How tempting that offer was! "Gomen, Ryoko. I have to see Washu." With that he captured her hand and   
kissed it, then he walked to the lab.   
  
Ryoko stood there for some minutes afterward, holding the hand he had kissed with the other, a look of hope and wonder on her face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Took you long enough." Washu yelled at Tenchi from across the lab. She sounded angry.  
  
"Gomen, Washu-chan." Tenchi was startled by Washu's mood swing. "Is something wrong?" He asked hestintantly. By now Tenchi was standing   
in front of her.  
  
"I'm a mother, what do you think?" Tenchi stood there for a moment, dumbfounded.  
  
"Washu, I don't understand..."  
  
"If you plan on marrying Ayeka, don't give my daughter false illusions. I don't care how much you love her."   
  
Now Tenchi got it. (duh) Washu knew what just happened because of the mind link. He had confided in her for a long time now. She was the only   
one who knew, before Yosho found out, that he loved Ryoko but wanted to go to Juri.  
  
"You don't have to be angry with me Washu-chan. I've made up my mind. There's no going back now." He said this with a smile on his face.   
Washu watched him closely.  
  
"Sooo...What have you decided!!?!! Spit it out already!" Washu was easy going enough, but she truly was concerned for Ryoko. And for Tenchi.  
  
"I'm going to Juri. In a few years maybe. And I'm taking Ryoko with me....If she'll come." He looked expectantly at the red head in front of him.  
  
"What are you looking at -me- for?" Washu asked sweetly. She was definitely in better spirits now.  
  
"Do you think she will come with me? And also, will she be able to find out what I've told you?" Tenchi appeared nervous.  
  
"If you mean, 'can she read my mind and find out' no, not if I don't want her to. But she never tries anyway. To preoccupied with you." She paused   
here giving Tenchi a big grin. He just blushed. "And, yes, I do think she'd go. But I doubt Ayeka will like it."  
  
"I know, I've thought a lot about Ayeka-san. I still don't know what will happen with us. But being with Ryoko comes first. And about just now before I   
came...I just thought that I should start showing it a little. Maybe if Ayeka sees this, she'll back off a little."  
  
Washu laughed, " You mean, maybe she'll learn she's lost and won't put up a fuss when you reach for the thrown with Ryoko as you're queen!" Washu   
seemed to find this very funny and continued laughing for some time.  
  
Tenchi gave up. That was part of the truth. But mostly, he wanted Ayeka to give up on him with grace and become more friendlier with Ryoko. Tenchi   
knew that deep down.....deep -deep- down, Ryoko and Ayeka were good friends who would do almost anything for each other. But, he would deal with all   
that drama later. As Yosho said, first things first.  
  
"Washu-chan, if you are done laughing yet, I need to ask you some things."  
  
Washu, still giggling a little bit, wiped her eyes. "Yes, what is it?"  
  
"I think you might have to run more tests on me."  
  
"Why-ever for?"  
  
"...The Light Hawk Wings. I need to know more about them so I can generate them at will. I've tried, when I was alone in the mountains, and I can't do it.  
And also some other things. It's just, I need to know -exactly- how much power I have and know how to use it before I go to Juri. Hell, I might even have   
to drop out of school and study in my free time if I'm ever going to do what I have to......With all the training I'll have to go through, my secret isn't going   
to be a secret for long, is it?" Tenchi looked at Washu as if she had all the answers. It was as if she was his second mother, and with a few words   
she could make everything all better again.  
  
Washu gazed at him awhile and put her hand up on his shoulder. "It's not going to be easy. But you knew that when you made you're decision. I'll try to   
make it go as smooth as possible. Now about the tests......"  
  
They talked on and on about the tests to be done and pondered about Ayeka together, and by the time Tenchi came out of the lab dinner was already   
over. There was a plate of left-overs on the kitchen counter for him. Everyone was in the den watching TV. His dad was on one side of the couch. Ryoko   
and Ayeka were on the other, pulling a bag of popcorn between them. Sasami was laying down in front of the TV set with her head resting on her hands.  
And Mihoshi was sleeping on the beside Sasami, some drool falling on the floor.  
  
**This is going to change soon. Will it be for the better?** Tenchi wondered to himself. As quietly as he could, he picked up the plate of food and   
headed up the stairs to his room. 


	4. Drama

Okay, I lied. There will be one more chapter before the next section that takes place four years later.   
I left to many strings untied with ch3. And plus, I'm a Ryoko+Tenchi4Ever! fan to. So, this chapter was  
written as a gift to other Tenchi+Ryoko fans.  
  
Thanx to all of you who have reviewed. And special thanx to Ambreen and mark the tax zombie for you're   
encouragement. Hope you like where my lil' ficci goes next. I'm sure I don't know.  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
^*^One month later^*^  
  
**What's up with Tenchi lately? He's been acting so strange. I never see him anymore. He's always with   
Yosho or Washu, or worse, with Ayeka. I thought he was starting to return my affection! When he kissed my   
hand. And the look he had in his eyes! He looked like, for once, he considering my suggestions. I thought I   
was going to pass out! He never comes on time for dinner anymore. He sleeps in and misses breakfast. Some-  
thing's wrong with him, and I'm going to find out what -today-!**  
  
All that was visible of Ryoko while she was spying on Tenchi was her head from the nose up coming out of   
the wooden floor behind a potted tree in Yosho's house. Tenchi and Yosho were seated on two pillows at a   
table not even five feet away from her. What she was hearing confused her. They were talking about Jurian   
customs. How to address various nobles, how to stand in court (there were different ways of standing up?),   
the formalities of challenging someone to a duel depending on either their lineage or rank. On and on they   
talked and rehearsed and memorized and practiced. The only thing Ryoko got were the phrases uttered by Yosho   
every time Tenchi failed or succeeded in what they were doing. "You're not learning this for nothing, it will   
come in handy when you get to Juri." "If you did that in Juri, they would laugh you off the planet!" "Ah!   
Done like a true Jurian!" For at least 3 hours this went on! At last Yosho glanced over at a clock on   
the wall.  
  
"Enough for today. If you don't go now, you'll never get done working in the fields before dark. Good work."  
  
The two of them stood, bowed to each other, and then Tenchi left. When Tenchi had made his way about half   
way down the stone steps Ryoko appeared in front of him, her head hanging down. She looked crushed.  
  
"Ryoko, what's wrong?!" Tenchi hoped Ayeka hadn't done or said something to make her look so pitiful.   
  
"When are you leaving?" Ryoko wouldn't lift her head to look at him. She couldn't.  
  
Tenchi was to shocked to speak at first. "I. ...I'm." It was over for him. He felt despair run through   
his body. She would never come with him. Asking would only be a formality. He was just fooling himself to   
think Ryoko would agree. But he would ask anyway. Just in case.   
  
"I'm not leaving for awhile. Probably a few years...I have a lot to learn." Why wouldn't she look at him?   
He wanted to see her face!...How did she know anyway?  
  
"Oh...Ayeka and Sasami will go with you then, huh?" She knew it. She had lost. Tenchi was going to Juri   
with Ayeka! **I hope they have stupid, pink-haired sons and ugly daughters as stuck up as Ayeka is!**   
Lighting Ayeka's kimono on fire while she was still in it and then locking herself in her room to blast   
an Alanis Morrisette CD sounded -really- good right now.  
  
She felt angry. Really angry. She lifted up her head to face him. Who cared if he saw how furious and hurt   
she was? "Do you want me to go so you and Ayeka can be together without me bugging you?"  
  
Tenchi reached out as fast as he could and grabbed hold of one of her arms. He was terrified that she would   
disappear right now and never come back.  
  
"No Ryoko. I don't want you to go! I want you with me!" He grimaced as he said that, hating how clumsy and   
stupid he sounded. Ryoko was just confused.  
  
"How can you tell me you're going to Juri with -her- and say you want me to be with you?"  
  
"There's nothing between Ayeka and I, honest! There is just so much going on right now. Please let me explain."  
Tenchi still held on to her arm as if he could prevent her from leaving. She shook her arm free and backed down   
a few steps. Then crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"Talk."  
  
"Ookay. Uhh..."Now that he was given a chance to explain himself, he had no idea what to say. Oh well, might   
as well tell it to her straight. Like there was any other way.  
  
*Big breath* "....IwantyoutocomewithmetoJuributyouwon'tsayyessoitdoesn'treallymatterand *breathe* idon'tknow  
whatwillhappenwithAyeka, butiloveyou!" Now Tenchi held his head down with his eyes shut, expecting her to   
laugh, yell, or blow him to bits.   
  
Ryoko was still trying to figure out what he had said. Was Ayeka in the picture or out? Ggrrr!...Chotto!  
  
"Repeat that Tenchi."  
  
"...The whole thing?" Yikes, he sounded miserable.  
  
"No, just the last part."Ryoko was certain she heard right, she wanted him to say it again!  
  
Tenchi opened an eye and glanced at her. In what was almost a whisper he said, "I love you?"  
  
"...Tenchi."  
  
Tenchi looked down at her. The look on her face was almost identical to the expression she wore when he saw   
her in his mother's kimono. (Before she tore off the sleeves) Like she was walking in a dream. God, she was  
beautiful!  
  
He remembered that moment, remembered wanting to kiss her. Now he could.  
  
Ryoko saw him bend his head down toward his and knew what was coming and held her breath. Both of them   
completely unaware how much this would look like a scene from a movie to anyone watching, everything silent   
and going in slow motion.  
  
Tenchi felt his heart pounding through his chest, he was so nervous! He saw her close her eyes and he reached   
out his hand and placed it on the back of her neck - not for dramatic effect, but more from not wanting to   
lean over too far and fall over, which as you know, would make him look like an idiot.  
  
Ryoko, after waiting for what seemed an eternity, felt his lips push lightly against hers.  
  
They stayed like that for four or five seconds, just with their lips touching, moving ever-so-slightly against   
each other. Ryoko had waited for this for so long. She had read every girlie manga, watched every cheesy romantic   
movie of the week, and non of the deep, sloppy kisses she saw and dreamed of could ever compare to this. It was   
just like Tenchi in every way : Sweet, gentle, and so hesitant. It was her first kiss, and it was perfect!  
  
And, of course, since this was not a movie, but real life (hehehe), after pulling away and gazing into Ryoko's   
eyes a few more seconds, he noticed the sky starting to darken. ~~ Ryoko noticed to sky as well.  
  
"Can't you do it tomorrow?"  
  
"Most of it, yes. But not all of it. Don't worry. I'll see you later tonight. Uh, we need to -talk-."  
  
Ryoko let out a small giggle. "Fine, but I'll be waiting for you!" With that she disappeared.  
  
"That went better than I thought it would." Tenchi said to the air in front of him. He went through the remainder   
of his day as fast as he could and with a smile on his lips. He was even on time for dinner, Which could be   
counted as both a good and bad thing. Seeing as how Ayeka was there.  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
Ayeka noticed Ryoko staring off into space from the roof and felt a little sorry for her. Tenchi was in a foul   
mood lately and when he was in a bad mood, so was Ryoko. In a way, she knew she would never win Tenchi's   
heart. Because, after a while, that's what it had come to be about: winning. She was infatuated with him for a   
long time, but mere infatuation can only hold out so long without any response or encouragement. Ayeka saw only   
Ryoko's back from her vantage point on the ground and climbed up the latter to see if she could cheer her up.  
  
"So this is where you're sulking?" Ayeka stood behind Ryoko with her arms on her hips. When her friend didn't   
turn around or make any remark, she sat down next to her.  
  
Truth is, Ryoko was scared to let Ayeka see her face. She realized that she could never keep her moment with   
Tenchi a secret and knew how much it would hurt Ayeka. Maybe Ayeka would really be stupid enough to never notice,   
or maybe, just kind of -know- without anyone telling her, as if by magic. No such luck.  
  
"Look, I know you're depressed about Tenchi, but that's just how things are meant to be. I don't know why you   
fuss over him so much. After all, you're a demon and he is Jurian!" Ayeka only meant it in jest. Ryoko and herself   
always fought with each other as a way to simply let out their frustrations, but the look Ryoko gave her sent   
chills down her spine.  
  
Ryoko had been floating on a dream cloud until she heard Ayeka say that. The simple truth it held sent a sudden   
flash of fear and a pang of anguish through her soul. She turned and stared Ayeka.   
  
"I don't care how little luck there is for us! Did you have to throw it in my face now?" The side of Ryoko that   
had once been the separate identity Zero sprung out in a hot wave of emotion. Tear after hopeless tear fell off  
her cheeks onto to tile roof. Her frame shaking from the overwhelming despair.  
  
Ayeka sat there stunned. Lost for words and feeling ashamed of herself, she also let her instincts take over   
for the time being. She embraced her friend and let her cry her heart out on her shoulder. She said 'I'm sorry'   
once and than kept on saying it over and over again, unable to stop.   
  
**So much for cheering her up.** She thought miserably.   
  
They sat like that on the roof until Ryoko couldn't cry anymore. Weak from sobbing, Ryoko wanted to go to sleep.   
But she didn't feel like moving. So she waited for Ayeka to do something.  
  
Ayeka felt uncomfortable, she wanted Ryoko to say or do something to get them both out of this sentimental moment.  
But she wasn't even moving. The two of them had never been on very good terms, but they had a basic understanding   
of each other and in time had come to think of each other as friends. Ayeka was glad to have someone she didn't   
have to pretend around. She could get as drunk as she wanted or say anything she felt like saying around Ryoko   
and know that she would never be thought the less of for it. Such things were unthinkable for a lady in the high   
society of Juri. Ryoko, in turn, could talk about Tenchi. She told Ayeka know about how she watched and fell in   
love with him during her imprisonment. True, Ayeka often scorned her openly for it, but the stories and confessions   
never found their way to anyone else's ears. She was Ryoko's confidant.  
  
But, anyhow, they were both saved by Sasami who came outside yelling that dinner was ready and -someone- had to   
eat it, she didn't care who.  
  
Ryoko pulled out of Ayeka arms and rubbed her eyes and nose on her sleeve. Ayeka called down saying they would   
be there shortly.  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
Tenchi made it to dinner a minute or two after the girls did. The first thing he noticed was the silence. The   
second thing he noticed was Ryoko's puffy eyes and red nose. The last thing he noticed was Ayeka sitting on the   
opposite side of the table, looking like she'd been caught with a knife in her hand. He sat down and the first   
thing out of his mouth was' "What happened?" And he didn't sound at all happy.  
  
"Gomennasai! I said something I shouldn't have." Ayeka sounded like she was confessing a crime. "Excuse me."   
She rose from her seat and ran upstairs crying. Ryoko was next.  
  
"The whole thing was stupid. I'm tired. I'm going to bed. Good night." Then she evaporated.  
  
Tenchi had no clue what had gone on, but decided not to press either of them today. He would wait til' tomorrow   
and talk to them. To try getting any information now would be useless. Most of his joy from the day gone, he   
announced he was going to bed and left. The rest of the family sat at the table looking alternately at each   
other and their plates in silence, wondering what had happened.  
  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
  
Kay. I lied again. I probably will write another chapter. I really did mean to finish this section   
but this is going on and on. And this CH was hard to write. But, I hope you liked it. I'll try to   
get the next CH up in a day or two. And, once again, Review! Need input! (lame Short Cercut joke)  
PlEEAAAsEs! 


End file.
